ea_fifa_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
EA FIFA World Wikia
FIFA World The Beta is currently only on Microsoft Windows (PC).FIFA World is a free-to-play massive multiplayer online football game by Electronic Arts. The open beta was made available globally on 20 May 2014 with support in English, German, French, Russian, Spanish, Mexican Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Polish and Turkish. How to start playing # Access https://www.easportsfifaworld.com/login/auth # Log into Origin with your email address and password # Click Start Origin and download the FIFA World # The World FIFA will appear on the tab My Origin games and the download starts # When the download is complete, click 'Play' Controls, Players, Items, Stats and Attributes * Controller * Skill Moves and Celebrations * Players, Items, Stats and Attributes Ultimate Team * What is Ultimate Team * Ultimate Team Basics Players Standard Normal players can be Bronze, Silver or Gold. The Gold players have better statistics, followed by Silver and then Bronze: * Bronze - up to 64 rating * Silver - rating between 65 and 74 * Gold - rating between 75 and 99 * When a player exchange club in the real world, the FIFA World player can launch a new item to it. Ultimate Team Packs When you purchase an Ultimate Team pack, you receive certain items, depending on the type of pack you buy. Each item is one of three levels: Bronze, Silver or Gold. Gold items have a greater impact than Bronze or Silver items. In addition, each item is classified as Common or Rare. Rare items are found less frequently in Shop packs and on the transfer market and are easily identified by their shine. * Bronze Pack - 12 items, including players, club items and consumables, at least 10 Bronze with 1 Rare. * Premium Bronze Pack – 12 items, including players, club items and consumables, at least 10 Bronze with 3 Rares. * Silver Pack – 12 items, including players and consumables, at least 10 Silver with 1 Rare. * Premium Silver Pack – 12 items, including players and consumables, at least 10 Silver with 3 Rares. * Gold Pack – 12 items, including players and consumables, at least 10 Gold with 1 Rare. * Premium Gold Pack – 12 items, including players and consumables, at least 10 Gold with 3 Rares. Team of the Season (TOTS) Team of the Season (TOTS) - Best eighteen players from the most famous leagues, usually announced in April, released in May. Team of the season cards are available from: * Barclays PL * La Liga * Serie A * Bundesliga * Ligue 1 * MLS ( MLS All Stars) * Rest of the World This year they are released on 6th of May. During six weeks Team of the season cards are available every wednesday in any gold pack, However MLS All Stars cards are available from 31 of July because of the time when US season starts (January). There are additional two teams with players all around the world. They are called the Most consistent Gold, Silver and Bronze. Those Players are ones that played well last season but there were not enough spots for them in official league teams. Commentary The game adopts its commentary from FIFA 15, with commentators available in the 10 supported languages on the game.11 * English: Martin Tyler and Alan Smith * Brazilian Portuguese: Tiago Leifert and Caio Ribeiro * French: Hervé Mathoux and Franck Sauzée * German: Frank Buschmann and Manni Breuckmann * Italian: Pierluigi Pardo and Stefano Nava * Polish: Dariusz Szpakowski and Włodzimierz Szaranowicz * Russian: Yuri Rozanov and Vasiliy Soloviev * Spanish: Manolo Lama and Paco González * Mexican Spanish: Fernando Palomo, Mario Kempes and Ciro Procuna Game Modes * SINGLE PLAYER TOURNAMENTS Challenge friends or compete against the world in Ultimate Team and League Teams modes. Ultimate Team mode Ultimate Team (FUT) is a free-to-play game mode in FIFA World. In FUT you earn, buy, and transfer global football superstars to create your own unique squad that plays your style of football. Manage your squads, outsmart other gamers in the 24/7 live transfer market, and compete against other gamers in online and single player seasons. Ultimate Team provides a new and exciting experience every week for FIFA World users. New Players are added based on player performances all week throughout the season. The Shop offers limited time special packs, and there is a ‘Team of the Week’ (TOTW) Challenge, where a virtual squad is made up of the week’s best performers from the real world of football — winning a match against this team gains you coins. League Teams mode In League Teams mode, you select the team you would like to compete as in an Online Seasons scenario. Play as your favourite team and climb the leaderboards. Every match you play in League Teams mode uses up one match credit. Your match credits replenish over time or you can buy more with in-game currency. When you win, your match credits replenish faster than when you lose. If you play consecutive matches, they replenish even faster. You receive extra match credits when you get promoted Guides, Fixes and How to's and FAQs EA Forums Thread Free/Cheap Games InstaGC https://www.g2a.com/r/chaosduck SteamPowers OpinionOutpost CashCrate Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse